


Burlap Sack!

by windfallswest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, M/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windfallswest/pseuds/windfallswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written in the throes of insanity. I have no other excuse. <a href="http://kakairu.livejournal.com/2650850.html?thread=28218082#t28218082">And then some other people joined in.</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Burlap Sack!

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the throes of insanity. I have no other excuse. [And then some other people joined in.](http://kakairu.livejournal.com/2650850.html?thread=28218082#t28218082)

"Kakashi?"

"Shh."

"Kakashi, did you get _mugged_?"

"I'm undercover."

"In a burlap sack?"

Kakashi did seem to be wearing an old feed sack, which was not overly large on him. His significant amounts of exposed skin— _legs_ , Iruka thought blearily, _legs!_ —were smeared with mud and...things. His hair was scraggly and matted, as was the silver beard concealing the lower half of his face, and his sharingan was covered by some very nasty-looking rags.

"I'm pretending to be a bum," Kakshi told him cheerfully. As Iruka watched, horrified, he took a large swig from a bottle wrapped in a brown paper bag. The contents smelled potently alcoholic.

Iruka's mouth wagged up and down soundlessly.

"If you like," and here Kakashi leered up at him, "tomorrow, _you_ can smear the mud on me."


End file.
